Promises So Strong
by tokyo girl 05
Summary: Set in their thrid year of highschool. Tezuka's back in Japan for winter holidays with a promise for his heart. Short story, serious, fluffy, angsty...all sorts TeFu/Perfect Pair For animan.ga and ZukaFujiZone


**Disclaimer:** Own. Don't. Tennis. I. Of. Prince. ^_^

**A/N:** I started this yesterday night and nearly killed myself trying to finish it on time XD kind of angst but it could change :D It's quite short unfortunately...

**Summary:** Set in their third year of high school. Tezuka's in Japan for winter holidays with a promise for his heart.

**Dedications:** and ZukaFujiZone!! For their very happy birthday's today!!

* * *

It was funny really, how their lives had been brought together then torn apart all in what felt like a second, yet had gradually happened over time. With thanks to the awkward and unwanted attentions of others, the tight schedules, the misunderstandings and late nights, thing just piled up, with no hope of getting sorted. Until one day it just over flowed, taking them all with it and dragging them under.

It was even funnier, how within that time the silliest realisations had been unearthed and the smallest things had been noticed. Chaos and harsh words had followed leaving the pair in limbo as their world was crashing around them. To others it only seemed as though a quiet tension had set in amongst them all, but those closest new that the small glances were more than just that, that even in the quietness of the room a raging argument full of disappointment and hurt was being tossed over their heads.

It was hilarious still, that withing those few weeks, with help from friends and family, subtle hints and pushes in the right direction, that things slowly began to unravel. Truths were seen and hearts were suddenly opening to the revelations around them, and most of all eyes were suddenly seeing the things before them, seeing the truth in the lies, reading between the lines and re-building the foundations of their relationship. They had never been broken of course, but it only served to add more support to their ties and bonds, strengthening what they already had and had almost lost.

It was now, sitting in the club room late at night. It was now, on this day, spending this time together in this unusual situation that the air was cleared away. That the storm outside swept the doubts away but not the fears, but that was okay, it was normal to have fears every now and then for the future, but more than that they would face them together.

The lightening outside lit up the silent room, silhouetting two figures huddled together in the corner, sitting on the darkened bench under the blanket of two Seigaku jerseys, one shaking slightly while the other tightened their hold. There was no denying it was cold in that room, the rain pounding on the windows, the wind seeping through the cracks in the doors and chilling the room further. Thunder rattled the windows and the two figures in the corner shuddered slightly, the temperature freezing in the nighttime air.

The whisper that followed echoed loudly through the silence, breaking the chilled air around them with a simple question.

"How did this happen Mitsu?"

The smaller of the two shifted, pulling himself up higher to rest his head in the crook of the others next, enjoying the warmth he felt and the steady rise and fall of his breath. He hummed a small contented sigh as he felt the others chest vibrate with a reply.

"The others must not have noticed when they locked up," the taller of the two replied, adjusting his position to suit the other. His voice almost over shadowed by the thunder rumbling through.

"It's unusual for you to avoid a question like that Kunimitsu," he chuckled in response, wrapping the jersey tighter around him. The cold boy didn't seem surprised his partner took the question the unintended way, locked in as they were in Seigaku's club room after a celebration. "Though I highly doubt they didn't notice."

"It's been a long time," Tezuka replied -for it was the Seigaku's captain- rubbing the others arms carefully, hinting at something else other than the time.

"It has," the other answered, yawning lightly against his chest. "I wonder...will it end well though?"

"That is something for the future Syuusuke," Tezuka spoke carefully. "We should focus on now."

"But now seems so troubled Mitsu, we keep dancing this circle but..." the tensai sighed, burying his head deeper. "I wonder if we can break this cycle."

"I'm sure," he answered. Short and simple, but words laced with a strength and a desire for their decisions, for the future and hopes.

Cerulean eyes pierced the darkness, humor and determination glittering the depth of those orbs as he sat up, leaning closer into the stoic boy until their noses touched. Frowning slightly with a rarely seen seriousness, and a small smile he spoke. "Then we must work harder Tezuka Kunimitsu. I won't look this by for much longer, so please."

His answer was just a short as his previous ones, serving only to tilt his head down and capture the lips of his lover in a small, sweet kiss, but a kiss that told more than it let on. "Perhaps that's why we are here, Fuji Syuusuke. The sun will not rise for some time."

"...and perhaps in that time, we can find a solution..." Fuji finished, lips lingering, wanting that touch again. It had been such a long time since he had received such a gentle kiss before, so many days since he had been so close in these arms and made promises so strong. "We can make this work."

A kiss, lingering hesitantly, longer than the last. Their foreheads touching, once again nose to nose as a mischievous grin sparkled across the tensai's features seeing the depth of emotion in those brown orbs, setting his heart afloat with renewed emotions.

"We can make this work," Tezuka replied, sealing it with another, deeper kiss, then a smaller one to the corner of the others mouth.

"Then we have a lot to look forward to Mitsu," Fuji hummed, kissing back carefully, shivering as the wind blew through the room.

The grip around his waist tightened and an arm encircled his shoulders bringing him closer, the warmth he felt from his other half a welcome sensation in this cold room. He sighed into his captains shoulder, the faint smell that could not be labeled yet never failed to arouse his senses, lulling him in the peacefulness.

In this, he thought oddly, maybe they did stand a chance. Things had aways tried to come between them, some more successful than the others, but it had always been short lived. Some how they had always managed to work through it, and this situation; as bad as it had been, had somehow blown over. Though the effects of it were still being felt in the beating of their aching hearts, the last of the tension taking its time to leave, and the bandage still noticeable through the thin clothing over the top. But this time there had been help, there had been their closest friends, the family members that understood and cared for them all there to aid them when the worst of it came..._but what will happen when they're not there....when it's just us._

"Mitsu..."

"When that time comes Syuusuke; we will face it together."

"...Arigatou."

"..."

"Mitsu?"

"Hn?"

"I love you."

The answer was returned in kind. A small start of breath, the barely noticed raise of eye brows and widening of eyes. The answer was received in promise. A small word, a soft kiss. A promise of forever was made. A final answer, three words to seal them all.

The promise of I love you. The promise of together. The promise of eternity.

"Be mine, Syuusuke."

The promise of a union so strong, that bonds could not compare to the strength of those words, of their love.


End file.
